


Kiss Training

by Skye



Category: Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jan witnesses a public spectacle, Retsu's the one that has to explain things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Training

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mariko's [tokusatsu kiss meme](http://mariko-azrael.livejournal.com/762118.html).

"What what were they doing, Retsu?" Jan demanded as Restsu dragged him into the room. Ran, already present, didn't even glance at them, as Jan continued to talk. "Why won't you tell me? Why not?"

"Jan, you aren't supposed to do that in public."

"Why not? What is it?"

"It's... Why don't you know already?"

"I don't know, Retsu. Why won't you just answer my question?"

"Jan, that was a kiss."

"Kiss?"

"Yes, it's a personal thing you're supposed to do in private with someone you like."

"In private?"

"By yourselves. Not out on the street."

"But they were out on the street!"

"Right, but they shouldn't have. When you see it in public Jan, you ignore it. Calling attention to it isn't right."

"Oh, I understand now. But a kiss, is it a nice thing?"

"Of course."

"I wish I could try it... I know! I'll kiss you, Retsu! You're someone I like! And it's private here."

Ran smiled, glad she wasn't the one who had to deal with this particular conversation. She might have to explain with force why it wasn't right that Jan ask a girl to kiss, and then he'd probably think it was training.

"All right," Retsu agreed.

"Yay!" Jan exclaimed. Ran almost choked and then peered towards the two boys, who were caught up in their own conversation and still didn't notice her. Jan had already put his arm around Retsu. "Is this how I start?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter... It shouldn't take much thought, I think," Retsu explained. Ran raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious?

"Okay. I'm going to kiss Retsu," Jan said. Their faces moved closer. "What if I do it wrong? Will you feel bad, Retsu?"

"It's fine. I'll teach you how to do it."

"Kiss training. Right! I'll try it now for the first time." Jan finally moved closer to Retsu, kissing his lips intensively. As they parted, he stuck his tongue out and started licking Retsu's face. "Retsu has a good taste."

"Jan, it's nice, but," Retsu said, putting a hand up to stop him. "You don't really need to lick... Across my face. It's unnecessary. And you don't really make comments about taste... It's kind of strange."

"Right! I'll try again, Retsu," Jan said.

As Jan moved to kiss Retsu again, Ran stepped closer towards them. Retsu finally noticed and pushed Jan away before they could kiss again. "Retsu," Ran began. "Just what are you doing here, giving Jan these kinds of 'lessons'?"

Retsu blushed and said nothing, but Jan stood up and spoke to Ran. "Ran, you're supposed to ignore us!" he scolded.


End file.
